1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a function restriction release system of an electronic apparatus, a function restriction release method of an electronic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus, and it is capable of releasing a function restriction of functional parts in an electronic apparatus equipped with at least one functional part in which an execution of a function is restricted.
2. Background Technology
A multifunction device is well known as one example of various types of electronic device. The multifunction device includes a plurality of functional parts such as a scanner functional part, a print functional part, a copy functional part, and a facsimile functional part. By the way, in hotels or community facilities, it is conceivable to provide the multifunction device which is available for a fee to unspecified number of users. In this case, for example, a usage of the functional parts such as a copy functional part and a facsimile functional part are available for a fee, and an execution of these functional parts is restricted so that it is necessary to have a configuration such that when the predetermined procedures are completed, the functional restriction of the functional parts is released for their use.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that an image processing apparatus (multifunction device) includes a setting means and an administrator sets release conditions to release function restriction. When the release conditions are met with a request for processing functions from a public user, the restriction release information that temporary release the functional restriction is generated and the functional restriction is released based on the restriction release information.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses that in addition to the basic functions of the copy function and the print function, an image processing device includes a scanning function which is restricted, and the function restriction of the scanning function can be released. A user purchases a memory medium (e.g., CD-ROM), and the function restriction release program stored in the memory medium is installed in a host PC. When the function restriction release program is activated in the host PC and the host PC and the image processing device are connected, it automatically releases the function restriction of the scanning function in the image processing device.
Also, in Patent Document 3, a user inputs an user registration and an authentication information to a product key issuing server from a PC (personal computer) and when it is authenticated as the user, a product key management information (release code, and the like) is issued and it is written in the information storage device. When the information storage device is connected to the multifunction device (information processing device), the information storage device performs the authentication process of the multifunction device based on the authentication information. When it recognizes the authentication information is legitimate, the user inputs to select a desired function in the multifunction device. When it is requested, the external storage device performs to release the function by using the product key.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-251926 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-32403 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-202017 (e.g., paragraphs [0042] to [0048], FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 6, FIG. 7, and the like) (Patent Document 3) are examples of the related art.